


Klance- Omegaverse and High school au

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Characters, Female Keith (Voltron), Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Shay (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: ♢Lance, a popular alpha who happens to be the star quarterback of the football team. His friends are Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt.♢♡Keith, a popular omega who happens to be one of the cheerleaders. She attends high school with her brother Shiro and their friends.♡-But what happens when Nyma tries to steal Lance from Keith. And when Rolo tries to steal Keith from Lance.-
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. First day of school

Keith's POV  
It's March 1st the first day of school and cheer leading tryouts plus Lance's sister Allura is going to be the cheer captain and OMG Lance is in all of my classes and my mom is the reason why I'm in all of Lance's classes but he has never noticed me before. "Hey Allura, uh hi Lance." "Keith your a cheerleader?" "Yes I am Lance and besides my mom got me in so no tryouts are required." OMG Lance is talking to me. "Lance stop." "Allura do you know where Shiro is?" "Yes Keith, he's talking to Krolia." "Keith, Shiro would never like you so don't even bother asking him out." "Um, Lance, Shiro is my brother." "If that's true then say your full name." "Alright my full name is Keith Shirogane Kogane sister to Takashi Shirogane Kogane. That the answer to your question?" "Yes very much so." Lance then came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Keith you are very sexy for an omega so two weeks from now will you go on a date with me?" "Uh sure Lance." "Good see you then." "Keith it's time to head home." I look behind Lance to see my big brother well he is older than me by 1 minute. "Alright! See you tomorrow Allura." "Yeah bye Keith."

Lance's POV  
Oh my goodness she is really hot and is a cheerleader with my sister oh and let's not forget she is the little sister of my friend Shiro. Why does Keith have to be so hot? And why did she not go to school in forever? And she is also an omega like hot damn. Okay I need to text Shiro. 

Me: Hey Shiro you okay man, you and your sister left school early?

Shiro: Yeah man I'm okay oh and my sister had a doctor's appointment because our mom wants her an birth control.

Me: Oh wow that's why. But anyway about your sister Keith she is like super hot. Can I have her number?

Shiro: Sure man as long as you ask her out.

Me: Yeah I'll ask her out.

Shiro: Her number is xxx-xxx-xxxx.

Me: Thanks man.

Shiro: No problem man and have fun😂.

After me Shiro got done talking aka texting I put in Keith's number. I then started to text her.

Me: Hey Keith.

Keith❤: Lance!? How the hell did you get my number?

Me: Your brother gave it to me.

Keith❤: What why would he do that?

Me: Because I asked for it. And how did you know it was me?

Keith❤: Because I've known you since we were kids. And besides I know you well enough to know you love me as in like you want me as your girlfriend wise.

Me: Okay wow your right so will you be my girlfriend?

Keith❤: Yes I will. And Lance no more hitting on girls.

Me: Alright. I love you Keith.

Keith❤: Love you too Lance.

After me and Keith got done texting, my sister Allura walked into my room. "Lance dinner is ready and by the looks of that face says that you and Keith are together now." "Yeah we are." I said as we head down stairs but what I see is our mom and dad at the front door. "Oh and Lance we're gonna be eating with the Kogane's." "Mami, Papi why wouldn't you tell me?!" "Because Krolia called me and said that You took the 'no more flirting with girls' proposal." "Yeah I did. So what if I did." Oh my God I chose Keith over every other girl out there. "Mami did I make the right choice in choosing Keith?" "Si sol." "Thanks Mami." "Your welcome sol." We finished the conversation by walking across the street to the Kogane's.

Keith's POV  
"Eomma really!? Inviting Lance, I mean yeah me and Lance are dating now, but still. Ahhhh! Shiro don't scare me like that!" All of a sudden I hear knocking. "Appa check the security cameras please." "Of course Keith." "Keith it's me Lance." I know that voice. "Appa can I come look at it with you?" "Sure sweetheart." "Thanks Appa!" Me and my Appa head upstairs to check the cameras and who I see is Lance. "Appa it's Lance." "Oh yeah I forgot about him. Shiro open the door!" "Hai Otosan wan watashi ga doa o akematsu!" (Yes dad I'll open the door.) (Appa means dad and Eomma means mom.) I head down stairs to see Lance and Shiro talking as soon as Allura sees me she tackles me. "Ow! Allura that hurt geez and we got practice tomorrow to." "Allura no need to hurt her." "I didn't mean too." "Eomma I have cheer practice tomorrow I'll be fine." Ugh dinner is going to be good.

~Time skip~

After dinner Lance's mother and father told Lance that he could stay the night with me and I was happy. "Lance?" "Yes baby." "My heat will be coming soon." "Don't worry I'll be here for you." After that me and Lance went to bed.

The next morning.

Lance's POV  
I wake next to Keith my new beautiful girlfriend and she is an omega oh is Josh going to be jealous. I then start to shake her awake. "Keith baby wake up time for school." I say before I get up and go down stairs to see Shiro. "Sup, uh so Keith is asleep and won't wake up." "Keith, Moth man is on right now!" "OMG I'M COMING! MOTH MAN WAIT FOR ME!" Well that woke her up. All of a sudden I get tackled by Keith. "Keith you okay?" "No Moth man doesn't come on until tomorrow." As I watch Keith go upstairs and into her room. A couple minutes later she comes back back in her cheerleaders uniform. "Keith why are you wearing that?" "Lance we have practice remember." "Oh right." We then walk over to my house so I can grab my stuff. It was then that I realized that the cheerleaders and the football players are all going to sit at the same table. "Mom I'm home!" "Lance your backpack is on the couch!" "Thanks mom!" I grab my backpack and I grab Keith's hand. "Alright Keith let's go to school." Me and Keith are now on our way to school.


	2. Second day of school

Keith's POV  
As me and Lance are walking into school I see a boy running towards Lance and me so I do the only thing I could think of was to hide behind Lance so thats what I did. "Lance there you are me and Pidge were looking for you at your house and who is that hiding behind your back?" Lance looks at me and sees that I'm scared. "Hunk you scared Keith." "Lance I'm scared." "I know baby." I then look up to see my brother. "Shiro!" "Hey Keith, sup Lance." "Aye Shiro will you take her to practice?" "Sure Lance and uh coach Coran is looking for you." "Ah dammit see ya at practice Hunk." "Uh yeah you to Lance." "I'm sorry, Hunk I'll see you at lunch." "Alright see you at practice Lance." "Alright." After Lance and his friend that I know is named Hunk finished talking Lance came over to me so we could go to practice.

~time skip at practice~

Lance's POV  
As me and Keith were walking to practice we ran into Nyma my ex-girlfriend. "Oh hi Lance~ And who ever you are." Ugh Nyma is so annoying. "Nyma what do you want me and Keith have to get to practice and don't ask Keith if you can be on the cheer squad." "Keith, Lance loves me not you."

Keith's POV  
"Keith, Lance loves me not you." After Nyma said that I told Lance that I would see him after school.

Lance's POV  
My baby girl is crying because of Nyma?! "Well now that the little slut is gone I get you all to myself Lance~" Oh Nyma is gonna fucking get it. "Nyma leave me the fuck alone!" As soon as I said that Nyma starts crying but no one yells at me because they saw what she did to Keith. I walk off to go find Keith. I figured that Keith would've ran to Shiro, so I head to the football field. When I get there I see Keith. "Keith!" When she hears me call her name she runs up to me crying and with a red hand print on her cheek. "Lance, Nyma came to the football field and slapped me across the face so what I did was call my uncle and tell him I was not only assaulted but sexually assaulted." "Keith did Rolo sexually assault you?" "Yes. But I charged them and the judge is giving them life in prison." Wow I'm shocked. "Alright it time for practice every one line up! Oh and Lance since I'm the cheer captain and your the football captain we are nominated for prom king and queen." "Keith that is cool."


	3. Nyma and Rolo apologize

Nyma's POV  
As Keith's father took me and Rolo to our jail cell he told us that we have to apologize to Keith and Lance. I like Lance but it's obvious that he has moved on from me and is with Keith. "Okay so Nyma you and Rolo are to apologize to my daughter and her mate." "Sir Lance and her just started dating." "Your right but are you going to apologize to them?" "Yes sir." Keith's dad let's us go and he takes us to his house where Keith and Lance are at. "I'm home." Mr. Kogane announces. "Welcome home dad." "Hi Keith." "Nyma are you here to apologize?" Did she just ask me that "Yes and Rolo said he's sorry and I'm truly sorry for hurting you." "It's okay. Lance my dad is home!" "Coming Keith." I watch as Lance comes down stairs.

Keith's POV  
When Lance saw Nyma he almost got mad. "Lance they said they are sorry." "Good." My dad then takes Nyma and Rolo home. When my dad came back we sat down and had dinner then went to sleep.

3rd person  
As Keith's parent's are done stairs they are thinking about their third child as well Acxa. Acxa, Shiro, and Keith are triplets and are silly


	4. Voltron Lion's first game for this year

Keith's POV   
I was supposed to get my heat a week ago but it never came so I'm thinking I might not get my heat this week. I walk up to my mother who is also an omega like myself but she is also a whole lot more experienced in well having a heat. [Please don't hate me.] Tomorrow is the first game for this year and we are up against the Galra empire the school name is called Galra High and Zarkon and Honerva are the big deal. Zarkon is the principal and his wife Honerva is the vice principal. Her and Zarkon are both weird people but their is even worse and that is because he is dating my sister Acxa now mom had asked Acxa if she wanted to go to Altea high with me and Shiro but she said no and besides she lives with our Grandmother but our mother went to Galra high for only a week before she was moved to Altea High which is where she met our dad Akira Kogane. 

~Time skip tomorrow~

Lance's POV   
Today is my first game of this year and a lot of my fangirls are here today as well plus Keith is supposed to starting her heat today. I turn around and see Keith crying so I walk up to her and see that her mom talking to her, so I signal Krolia over to me. "Hello Lance." "Hi Krolia, um what's wrong with Keith?" "Well Lance her heat won't be coming for some reason, so we asked the doctor and he said that her heat will be coming when your rut does or her heat just is just late." "Okay I'll keep her safe." "Thank you Lance. Oh and Lance when her heat does comes, help her please." "Okay I'll help her. Can I talk to Keith?" "Sure Lance." "Keith?" "What Lance." "You okay?" "Do I look okay to you Lance?" "No I guess not. But I hope you're okay oh and I did some research and it says 'If you are dating an Alpha your heat will be late and/or you will also want to mate with them.' Understand, Keith?" "Yeah and Lance." "Yes Keith?" "Will you mate with me, Lance?" "Yes Keith I will mate with you." "Thank you so much Lance. Oh and kick some ass out there, Babe." 'Oh god I have to tell Keith that today's game is against Galra High and that Lotor is also gonna be in the game.' "Keith do you know who my team is going up against?" "Yeah, Galra High why?" "Well Lotor is the star quarterback and he heard that the Voltron Lion's star quarterback is dating the hottest cheerleader in school. So me and him made bet if he wins I have to break up with you. And you have to date him until the next game." "Lance, I know you will win that bet." "Thanks Keith." ~Time skip at the game~ 

3rd person   
"Alright everyone it's time for Altea High vs Galra High - Voltron Lion's vs Galra Empire." The announcer says. "We also have the beautiful cheerleaders for the Voltron Lion's! And the cheerleaders for the Galra Empire." "Both the star quarterbacks have made a bet for Keith Shirogane Kogane, Shiro's little sister and Lance's girlfriend. So Lance and Lotor step up and shake hands." As soon as both boys step up to each other's hands. All of the girls scream to Keith and tells her that Lance hates her. "To all the girls that are screaming that Lance hates Keith I suggest you stop doing that!" As Lance and Lotor looked at Keith they both thought one thing, 'I will win your heart over.' Shiro also saw how Lotor was looking at Keith. So Shiro decided to signal the announcer. "Alright it is time to start the game!" As the game went on the Voltron Lions were ahead by 20 points while the Galra Empire were behind by 20 points. "Alright Altea High has 60 points and the Galra Empire has 2 points. It is the final 2 minuets, and Altea High has 64 points and the Galra Empire has 4 points." As the game continued it was getting closer to end. "Altea High wins the game with 66 points!"

~Time skip after the football game~

Lance's POV   
I can't believe I won the bet between me and Lotor and I won the game for the school as well! "Hey Keith how are you?" "I'm good, how are you Lance?" "I've been good, baby." As me and Keith continued to talk I look over to Lotor looking at MY girlfriend and he is looking at her ass! Oh Lotor is gonna fucking get it now! "Lance! I know you can hear me!" I hear my girlfriend Keith yell. "What Keith?" "Lance, I am not trying to make you jealous, but Lotor is coming this way and is looking at me like I'm a fucking piece of meat." I look up to see Lotor standing next to Keith and to hear Keith telling Lotor that she hates him. Lotor is be escorted out of our school by Keith's dad?! WHAT?! "Keith I think we should head home." "Yeah your right Lance lets go home so I can get some sleep and not have to get up in the morning." "What do you mean Keith." "Lance today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday and we also don't have school tomorrow." "Oh right any way lets go home Keith. Mostly so I can watch some Naruto with you." (By they way this version of Naruto in my story will have Naruto with a sister and her name is Naruko oh she will get with Sasuke as well.) "Alright then lets go home then Lance. Oh did we take your car this morning?" 'Is Keith really asking me if we drove my car Blue up to the school?' "Keith we drove up here to the school in Red remember." "Oh right Blue hates me for some reason he is just evil." "Well Red is temperamental and she hates me." "Lance, Red is my car and she is super fast. And Blue is kind of fast and he is also your car." Why is Keith being so precise about this? "Keith your right but our cars don't hate us and lets just go home and your driving." "I know Lance. But do you know how to drive my car?" "No and besides you don't know how to drive my car either." "Touché Lance." On our car drive home we were just talking about stupid shit like school and other stuff like that.


	5. (A\N) Which ship for Shiro?

Shallura  
Shadam   
Shatt

Have fun and please comment and tell me which ship should be in the story Kina-chan out.


End file.
